Juntos por siempre
by Andrea-Nami
Summary: Como me lo puedo quitar de la cabeza? siempre dice lo mismo y me gusta pero...me hace sentir... lo se! pesimo summary!


**Por favor!! Necesito ayuda!!**

Era un día como todos, a veces hay días geniales y otras no pero este chico de cabellera rosada hace que todos los días sean los mejores de esta chica rubia (bueno…no exactamente).

Lucy estaba viendo los carteles de trabajos y de repente se le aparece natsu asustándola.

Buuuuu!!-grito natsu

Ahhhhh!!!-grito también Lucy

Jajajajaja!!!-se comenzó a reír natsu, debiste ver tu cara!!-dijo riéndose

Que te pasa pedaso de idiota!!-grito Lucy levantándose del piso porque se callo del susto

Jajaja lo siento, lo siento-decía natsu tratando de calmarse del episodio

Eres un tonto-dijo Lucy molesta todavía en el piso

Natsu se le acerco y le tomo de la mano para levantarla.

Lo siento Lucy-dijo natsu con una sonrisa

Esta bien pero no lo vuelvas a hacer de nuevo-dijo señalándolo a natsu

OK! Y Lucy dime algo, que haces viendo los carteles? Quieres hacer un trabajo sola?-le pregunto natsu

Mmm... Bueno...tengo que hacer un trabajo fácil porque necesito pagar el alquiler de este mes y solo me quedan dos semanas-dijo Lucy con la cabeza abajo- y lo peor es que en los trabajos fáciles no ganas mucho dinero.

Si quieres puedo ayudarte-dijo natsu feliz

No, mejor no porque puede que destruyas media cuidad de nuevo-dijo Lucy aun con la cabeza abajo

Eh? Pero si eso no pasa-dijo natsu de lo más normal

Mejor no digo nada-dijo Lucy llendose a una mesa a sentarse

Natsu la siguió y se sentó al frente de ella, Lucy se dio cuenta y solo lo miraba.

Porque estas aquí?-le pregunto Lucy

Es que estoy aburrido-dijo natsu

Ah? Acaso no puedes hacer un trabajo?-dijo Lucy con cara de extrañada

Es que no tengo mucha pelea con esos trabajos y me aburre-dijo natsu arrecostando su cara en la mesa

Hay…-suspiro Lucy

Además no se porque tu a veces no quieres acompañarme-dijo natsu molesto

Necesito mi espacio a veces-dijo Lucy

Pero sin ti no es tan divertido-dijo natsu haciendo un puchero

Que dijiste?-pregunto Lucy mirando a natsu

Natsu!! Ven!!-Grito happy- He encontrado algo genial!! Aye!!

En serio?!-Dijo emocionado natsu-A ya voy!!

Natsu se fue y la dejo a Lucy sentada.

Debió ser mi imaginación-dijo Lucy- sus palabras no concuerdan con sus acciones…bueno no importa, mejor me voy a caminar.

Lucy se levanto de la mesa y salio del gremio a caminar un rato por la cuidad. Solo pensaba en como hacer para tener dinero, hacer un trabajo no era lo indicado, que alguien le preste no es tan fácil y si pudiera conseguir dinero fácil seria lo mejor para Lucy pero era imposible así que caminaba un poco triste.

Luego de unos minutos vio de lejos un callejón y diviso a alguien en el suelo, se fue corriendo a ver quien era y encontró a un anciano desmallado. Lucy comenzó a moverlo para que reaccione pero no pasaba nada, entonces agarro un balde con agua y le echo en sima (no se sabe de donde saco el balde con agua jaja!).

El anciano se despertó de golpe y Lucy se asusto, luego el anciano volteo hacia Lucy.

Acaso quieres que me resfríe??!!-grito el anciano

Claro que no pero que podía hacer si usted no reaccionaba!!-grito Lucy

Entonces muchas gracias, ahora puedes seguir tu camino-dijo el anciano parándose

Mmm…en serio? En serio no necesita algo?-preguntaba Lucy un poco preocupada

Personas como tú no deberían preocuparse por los demás-dijo molesto el anciano

Que quiere decir?!-dijo Lucy casi a punto de golpearlo

Se que te llamas Lucy Heartphilia y que eres de una familia rica-dijo el anciano

Y eso que?!-decía Lucy-ya no tengo nada que ver con eso

No seas mentirosa

Y porque me esta acusando como si le hubiera echo algo malo a usted?-dijo Lucy molesta

Fue culpa de tu padre que me halla despedido y ya no este trabajando-dijo el anciano-ahora mira como estoy!

Eh?....

Lucy no sabia que decir, no sabia que hacer pero se le ocurrió decirle una cosa al anciano.

Bueno…lo siento-dijo Lucy-me disculpo por lo que le hizo mi padre

Mmm...…si tanto lo sientes tienes que hacerme un favor-dijo el anciano

Un favor?

Tienes que rescatar a mi hija de un grupo de ladrones

Que??!!-se sorprendió Lucy-pero, pero, pero…

Si realmente lo sientes debes hacerme ese favor-dijo el anciano cruzando sus brazos

Esta bien-dijo Lucy-pero…

Pero que?-dijo el anciano

Porque tienen a su hija?

Eso fue por no tener dinero y pedirles a esas personas dinero para poder vivir pero como no podía devolverles, mis deudas se acumularon y me dijeron que si les daba a mi hija se iban todas mis deudas por eso me la quitaron, así que…

No se preocupe señor!!-dijo Lucy en tono decidido-traeré de vuelta a su hija, cuente conmigo.

El anciano estaba sorprendido por Lucy, le impresionaba esa determinación pero aun así le preocupaba si iba a poder con eso.

Lucy le dijo que la podía encontrar en Fairy Tail, ahí todos iban a ser amables con el (en serio…??!!) pero un detalle, Lucy no les dijo a los demás que iba a ir a una misión de rescate así que se escabullo del gremio (era de noche) y fue a la guarida de los supuestos malos.

El anciano estaba esperando en ese callejón oscuro sentado en una caja muy nervioso, solo recordaba lo que había pasado 20 minutos antes.

**FLASHBACK…**

-Oye estas segura de esto?

-Claro que si, además usted me dijo que tenia que hacerle un favor

-Pero eso no quiere decir que vallas sola, puedes decirle a uno de tus amigos que te ayude

-No se preocupe, voy a estar bien!

Se despidió con una sonrisa y se fue.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK…**

Jovencita, espero que estés bien ahora-decía el anciano nervioso

Después de eso, Lucy estaba ya en la guarida de los ladrones y…bueno…Vivian en una gran mansión!!. Tenían un jardín muy bonito con una fuente, estatuas de plata y las columnas de la mansión eran de oro, como es posible esto?? Se habrá equivocado de dirección??.

Bueno ella estaba escondida en el jardín y el anciano le dijo que su cuarto era en el tercer piso con una ventana y sus cortinas de color rosa, comenzó a buscar muy silenciosamente porque si los guardias (y eran muchos) la atrapaban estaría muerta, después de unos minutos encontró la ventana e invoco al espíritu estelar Taurus.

Muy bien Taurus, quiero que me lleves hasta esa ventana-dijo Lucy

Lucy!! En la oscuridad de la noche se ve muy hermosa-dijo Taurus con corazones en sus ojos y babeando

Ahhhhh….si, si! Ahora llévame hasta esa ventana-dijo lucy suspirando

Lo que tu digas mi Lucy-dicho esto Taurus la levanto en sus brazos y dio un salto hasta el balcón de su ventana.

Gracias Taurus ahora yo lo puedo hacer sola-dijo lucy

Esta bien pero si estas en problemas me llamas, mi querida lucy-dijo Taurus tratando de abrazarla.

Ya vete!!-grito lucy que al mismo tiempo se tapo la boca por hablar muy fuerte.

Después de que Taurus se fue, ella se acerco a la ventana y trato de abrirla pero estaba cerrada.

Hay!! Y ahora como voy a abrirlo..?-se pregunto lucy

Entonces se le ocurrió la idea de tocar la ventana para que se despertara la chica y le abriera pero si ella la confunde con un ladrón, estaría en problemas además estamos hablando de unos ladrones.

Pero era su única salida, así que ella hizo sonar la ventana y vio que prendieron una luz desde adentro, se acerco una sombra y vio como abría el seguro de la ventana. Lucy vio a la chica y era alta, delgada, de cabello largo, color azul y ojos verdes. La rubia se quedo perpleja por que era hermosa y de repente la chica la miro molesta.

¿Quién eres tu?-dijo de inmediato Mayumi (el nombre de la chica)

Eh…bueno…yo-lucy tartamudeaba porque como podía explicarle que vino supuestamente a secuestrarla para que regresara con su padre.

Te he hecho una pregunta!! Si no contestas en 3 segundos voy a llamar a seguridad!!-dijo molesta Mayumi

No! No! Espera! He venido para llevarte de nuevo con tu padre!!-dijo al fin lucy que al escuchar esto la chica se quedo sin aliento, estaba completamente en shock (si se podría llamarse así…).

Dices que mi padre te mando aquí para que me lleves de regreso con el?-dijo Mayumi reaccionando a lo que le dijo lucy.

Si, así es- dijo lucy-el te extraña muchísimo por eso quiere que vuelvas con el

Mayumi se quedo pensativa y la miro directamente a los ojos de lucy, esta se asusto.

Tonterías!! Ahora estas en problemas!!-dijo la chica cuando corrió a su habitación y presiono un botón que tenia en su cuarto detrás de una cortina. Comenzó a sonar una sirena y aparecieron muchas luces, lucy se asusto a tal punto que casi se cae del balcón.

Oye! Porque hiciste eso?!!-Le grito lucy a la chica-te he dicho que tu padre quiere que regreses a su lado, porque haces esto??!!

Porque no quiero verlo de nuevo!!

Eh..?-se sorprendió lucy-pero que…

Antes de que lucy le dijera algo aparecieron los guardias con armas y apuntándola directamente, lucy estaba asustada y trato de llamar a un espíritu estelar pero uno de ellos le disparo en la mano y se le calleron las llaves.

En ese momento lucy pensaba que estaba perdida hasta que escucho una explosión y fuego llenando la barrera de la mansión, en eso se imagino algo pero como podía ser?. Vio una sombra atravesar el fuego y era nada más ni nada menos que natsu!!

Natsu!!-grito feliz lucy tratando de que no se le escabulleran lagrimas de felicidad

Oiga, ustedes…-dijo natsu dirigiéndose a los guardias-¿Que creen que le están haciendo a lucy?!!

Los guardias le apuntaron a natsu y comenzaron a disparar pero natsu era más rápido y con un golpe hizo volar a todos. El camino estaba despejado entonces natsu llamo a lucy.

Lucy!! Ven! Salta! Es hora de irnos de aquí!!-grito natsu avisándole

Pero…-lucy después de esto miro a la chica que aun la miraba con odio.

Lucy!! Rápido!!

Esta bien!!-dijo lucy y salto a los brazos de natsu, este la atrapo, lucy recogió sus llaves y se fueron corriendo.

Después de esto llegaron más guardias y todo había terminado.

Paso un rato después de que se escaparon de la mansión y se detuvieron en un pequeño río que había fuera de la cuidad.

Itai!-dijo lucy agarrando su mano herida

Lucy estas bien?-pregunto natsu preocupado

Si, esta bien, no te preocupes-dijo lucy tratando de sonreírle-solo me rozo la bala

Natsu se quedo mirándola serio, lucy ya se temía que es lo que le hiba a decir.

Lucy, ¿porque te fuiste a hacer esto tú sola?-dijo al fin natsu-¿por que no me pediste ayuda? Sabes que podrías a ver muerto?

Le regaño a lucy y esta se quedo callada.

Lo siento…-fue lo único que se le ocurrió-_natsu tiene razón…debía haberle pedido ayuda_

Pero…pero es que quería ayudar a ese pobre anciano-dijo protestando lucy-quería reparar el daño que le hizo mi padre

Lucy le dijo a natsu mirándole a los ojos y este le sonrío, la rubia se sorprendió.

Se porque hiciste esto, el abuelo me lo contó-dijo natsu

Que??!!!

Si, es que él fue al gremio y pidió ayuda para que te salvaran-le contó natsu

Así que…por eso me rescataste…-dijo lucy mirándolo media sollozando

Muchas gracias natsu!! Por haberme salvado!!

No te preocupes, ¿acaso no te lo he dicho ya?-dijo natsu sonriendo-hacer trabajos sin ti es aburrido

Lucy al escuchar esto se sorprendió mucho, era la primera vez que natsu le hablaba así, esto provoco que la chica aun llorara más.

Ahora hay que regresar al gremio y…

Natsu no termino la frase porque vio la mano de lucy sangrando, entonces el saco un pañuelo de su bolsillo y agarro la mano de lucy para poder vendarla.

Lucy se sonrojo levemente por esa escena, de verdad pensaba que era la primera vez que natsu la trataba así; lo veía muy atento.

Ya estas!, esto te protegerá un tiempo hasta que lleguemos al gremio y ahí te curen-dijo natsu parándose y dándole la mano a lucy para ayudarla a levantarse.

Si-dijo Lucy parándose y luego recordó al anciano.

Espera, natsu-dijo Lucy deteniéndose

¿Qué?-dijo natsu

Quiero terminar con todo esto-fue lo ultimo que dijo Lucy mirándola seria a natsu

¿Terminar…con que?-dijo natsu pero ya sabia a lo que se refería

**Konichiwa!!**

**Quisiera agradecerles por tomarse un tiempo para leer mi historia. Es la primera historia de Fairy Tail que hago con mi pareja favorita Natsu x Lucy xD!**

**En este capitulo no ha habido mucho amor de esta pareja pero tratare de hacerlo mejor en el otro capitulo ^^**

**Recibo comentarios, opiniones, indirectas, insultos, objeciones, todo lo que quieran ^^**

**Gracias!!**


End file.
